lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Visions
Kaitlyn Fairchild has always felt like an outsider in her small hometown. Her haunting eyes and prophetic drawings have earned her her a reputation as a witch. But Kait's not a witch; She's a psychic. Tired of being shunned, Kait attemps an invitation to attend the Zetes Institute, where she can have a fresh start and study with other psychic teens. The Strange Power Kaitlyn, is a teenager who is psychic. Her power is seeing the future. She is able to draw her premonitions, but she often can not interpret it until it is too late. After seeing a child get hurt (something she foresaw but could not make sense of) she agrees to go to the Zetes Institute with four other teenagers who have powers of their own. While at the airport and her first day at the institute, Kait is attacked by a man who says she needs to learn. And the housekeeper Marisol also says the same thing, after which she has a seizure and goes into a coma. After which she and Rob inspect a room that is usually locked. They find a file that says Project Black Lightning with terminated printed on it, leading the two to believe the first psychics Marisol mentioned are dead and the same could happen to them. When Gabriel warns them of Mr. Zete's coming, he inadvertently creates a psychic bond between the five, and the only way to break is for one of them to die. After hearing Mr. Zetes talking with Gabriel and inviting him back to his home, she invites herself. Mr. Zetes reveals himself to be power mad and has a crystal that is supposed to give or take tremendous power. After trapping Kait he takes a part of the crystal to Gabriel's forehead, causing great pain and knocking him out. The others use the psychic bond to track them and when Joyce reveals herself to be on Mr. Zetes side, Gabriel awakens from his pain-induced unconscious state and knocks Mr. Zetes, his brutal attack dogs, and Joyce unconscious. The group escapes and they all contribute some of their own life energy to help strengthen Gabriel. (who was severely weakened from his exposure to the crystal and his attack on Mr. Zetes and Joyce) The Possessed The second novel of the trilogy is essentially a journey to an unknown place that the group has dreamt about, but each member has heard something different. They believe that this place will be able to help them find a way to break their telepathic web and fight Mr. Zetes. They manage to get a van and supplies from Marisol's brother, who is upset and suspicious that Mr. Zetes is the cause of his sister's mysterious coma. For his help, they tell him they will do whatever in their power to get Marisol out of her coma. The group begins to travel north searching for this place with only clues from their dreams. Meanwhile, Gabriel has discovered that he has to drain people of their energy to survive. When Kaitlyn discovers this she offers to give her energy so he won't attack innocent people. Meanwhile the group realizes that Mr. Zetes is using psychics to try to break the group. A psychic trap causes Kaitlyn to crash their van and forces the group to hitchhike their way to Anna's family home in Washington State to get help. They are picked up by a girl named Lydia who appears to be harmless. However, Kait feels suspicious of Lydia without knowing why. Once they arrive at Anna's family home, Anna's parents assume that Lydia is one of the psychics', and invite her to stay the night, however during the night, Kait receives a drawing telling them that Lydia is with Mr. Zetes. Lydia confesses that she is the daughter of Mr. Zetes, and hates every minute of it. They stop by a hotel and Rob finds out what Gabriel needs and that Kaitlyn has been helping all along. They tell the group and Gabriel becomes more determined to find The People of the Crystal because he believes they could help him. A few days later they arrive at the place and discover The People of the Crystal, who are ancient and also have a crystal similar to Mr. Zetes but it's pure. The people admit that the only way to break the bond is for one to die, and say they are a peaceful people who have no intention of fighting Zetes. After an attack by Mr. Zetes and his psychics, Timon breaks the crystal, dying in the process, telling Kaitlyn it can destroy Zetes crystal. Gabriel, after losing faith in The People he runs away with Lydia to Mr. Zetes in search for power. The Passion Kaitlyn, Lewis, Rob and Anna are on the run. Gabriel has joined Mr. Zetes but still has feelings for Kait. Gabriel tries to attack Kaitlyn and the others one night and Kaitlyn finds out that Gabriel is holding back when he attacked her. She tries to infiltrate The institute, by using Gabriel's feelings for her. She finds Gabriel after he helps her when she is attacked and almost raped by a man. She lies to him that she left everything for him and that she wanted to help him. Gabriel brings her to the institute, and she is settled in with the new psychics that Mr. Zetes has rounded up, the previous experiments for the project "Black Lightning", a project that plans to use the psychics as a strike team. Kaitlyn passes a test by stealing $20 million dollars. After the test, she sees Gabriel on the balcony and talks to him. Gabriel gets suspicious and tells Kaitlyn that if she gets in his way of getting power, he will kill her. However, Kaitlyn did not care what Gabriel thought and covinced everyone that she was a friend of theirs. But when she finds out where the crystal is, she gets caught and put into a isolation tank where Mr. Zetes hoped that she would become insane.. Gabriel reaches out for her when the others were not with him, and helps her through the time in the tank, where they both confess their true feelings for each other. The others plan to attack the institute and destroy the crystal, which has driven the five psychics from the previous attempt at Black Lightning insane. They succeed, and during the time when the crystal was destroyed, Mr.Zetes is killed. After that, Rob goes to Gabriel and grabs his arm, saying he feels something. Gabriel struggles with him but Rob wins. When they all look, they see that Gabriel's arm is badly injured. Rob asks Gabriel what happened and Gabriel says that it happened when the crystal broke. Rob helps to heal Gabriel's arm and tries to probe his mind to find out the real reason. But before Gabriel has time to break away, Rob has already found out and says that Gabriel was injuring himself to stay in contact with Kaitlyn. He asks Gabriel if he loves her and he says yes. Rob gives them his blessing. Kaitlyn gives Anna a blessing with Rob and tells Anna that she (Anna) and Rob should be together. Frost and Jackal Mac run away while Bri and Renny decide to go with Joyce and Tamsin to help rebuild a new place where they can be safe. Joyce offers Kaitlyn, Gabriel, Rob, Lewis and Anna the scholarship money, but they decide to go with Tamsin. At the end they all have a picture taken by Lewis on his camera, and it ends there with Gabriel, Kaitlyn, Anna, Lewis and Rob all being linked laughing with each other. Blindsight L.J. Smith has announced that she has planned out a sequel, entitled Blindsight. Nothing has been confirmed about it, quite yet. Category:Charaters